My Name is Dani X
by It'sMyLifeGoGetYourOwn
Summary: Dani meets up with an old friend for adventures! ok sucky summary but it's really good i promise and i never break a promise! NEVER
1. Chapter 1

I don't care if there is no Whitechapel, Canada. I'm sticking with it.

Dani's POV

My name is Dani James. My parents left me and my little brother at an orphanage in Whitechapel, Canada when I was nine years old. I met my best friend, Ethan Grey, here. His parents were killed by a drive by killing, but Ethan knows who really killed them. Ethan was adopted two years ago to the Morgan family.

It's really boring here without him. A couple days after he left, I ran away with my little brother. I couldn't stand it there without him. It's been six years now and I can't believe I'm still alive. As I was running from the fruit stand guy I ran into these kids.

"Hey!" one kid shouted, "Watch it! We're walking here!" "Well I'm sorry but I can't stop when some wacko's chasing me!" I shouted back. "Dude don't be mean to a girl." The other kid said. "Yes, thank you!" I said. "I'm sorry for my friend, he just…um…yeah…. So what's your name?" "I'm Danielle but you can call me Dani. What's yours?" "I'm Ethan, he's Benny."

Ethan's POV

We were walking down the street when a girl almost cashed into us. I got a good look at the girl, and I couldn't stop thinking that I knew her from somewhere. I'm slipping into a vision. _I was at an old building, an orphanage I think. I watched myself, when I was younger, talking to this girl. I could see her face clearly. Dani James,_ I thought._ They were talking about how they'll miss each other. Dani hugged me and the vision was over._

My mind comes back into play when Benny starts chewing her out. "Hey we're walking here." Benny spat. "Well sorry but I can't stop when some wacko's chasing me!" She spat back. I had to break this up before it carried on for long. "Dude don't be mean to a girl." "Yes, thank you!" She said. When I asked her what her name is my heart skipped a beat. Dani…My old best friend. "I'm Ethan, he's Benny."

Benny's POV

"So Dani, Why were you running? I asked. "I have to feed my little brother and this is the only way I know how." "What, stealing? Couldn't you ask your parents or guardians for money?" "Would if I could, but the only guardian I have is a Guardian Angel." "Oh." Was all I said. "So who's your brother?" Ethan asked. I guess he was trying to break the awkwardness. "My brother's name is Jesse." I looked down at my watch. It read 4:30p.m. "Crap, we gotta go Ethan. We'll see you later Dani!" I said. "Bye guys! See yah." She said.

Dani's POV

As they were walking away, I ran back to the street vender and took another apple. Wacko started chasing me and calling me names. I ran for my life. After a while he gave up the chase and I ran home. I walked in when Jesse was asleep. "Poor kid," I thought, "He has to grow up on the streets. No family but me. Well he's safer here than the orphanage." I gently shake him up. "Hey kid, I got some food." He looked wide awake now. "You have food?" "Yeah, here you go buddy." I gave him the apple and he started eating quicker than I can run. "Hey, you're going to choke. Slow down a little." He ate it slower. I started to make the sleeping arrangements. As I lay down he snuggled into me. I fell asleep instantly.

Hope you guys liked it! Spent forever writing it. There will be more chapters!

Defessus et aeger loci  
Tollite me ad aliud spatium.  
Non male, sed bene facere,  
Tollite me ibi ante mediam noctem.

Di Deaeque hic me placito,  
Hoc sic fiat


	2. Chapter 2

Ethan's P.O.V

After we left Dani, I couldn't help but think about her. I stopped thinking about her as much when we got to my house.

"Ethan we're going now. Jane's at a friend's house and money for pizza is on top of the fridge." Mom said.

"Be good and don't destroy the house." Dad said.

After they left we ordered our usual pizza. We went up to my room and tried to work on home work. After an hour or so of that we gave up and decided to play video games.

"Hey I got The Elder Scrolls V, want to play it?"  
"No I rather sit here and do homework," He said in a sarcastic voice, "Yes I want to play it!"  
We sat down and played for three hours straight. We made it to level 7 until our eyes stung.  
"Hey I've been working on this new spell. Want to see it?" Benny said, spell book popping out of thin air.  
"Will it back fire, destroy the world, and/or kill us?"  
"No, no, and possibly."  
I gave him an Are-you-serious look.  
"It's just a transportation spell." He said defensively.  
"In that case, sure."  
"Ok here goes nothing, or possibly everything.  
_Defessus et aeger loci  
__Tollite me ad aliud spatium.  
__Non male, sed bene facere,  
__Tollite me ibi ante mediam noctem.  
__Di Deaeque hic me placito,  
__Hoc sic fiat_."  
After Benny said the last word, he disappeared into thin air. A few seconds later he reappeared right beside me. I raised my hands my hands so I could see them and sighed a sigh of relief.  
"Well we're not dead." I said sarcastically.  
Benny just rolled his eyes at that.  
"Hey, just a random thought, but who was that chick that ran into us?"  
"I think her name was Dani James."  
It was silent for a couple of seconds.  
"Wasn't it weird that she steels food?"  
"Not as weird as you being able to teleport."

We left the conversation at that and began to play video games again.

Here you go! You can review or fallow, either way is fine with me.


End file.
